Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
Straddle-type vehicles employing ABS as their braking devices have been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-58699 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-210891, for example). To employ ABS, it is necessary to place brake pipes for connecting a brake master cylinder and an ABS modulator to each other and brake pipes for connecting the ABS modulator and brake systems of wheels.
Meanwhile, in straddle-type vehicles represented by off-road vehicles, since the amount of stroke of a pair of front forks is set relatively long, the brake pipe connected to the brake system of the front wheel needs to be placed so that it can follow the expansion of the pair of front forks. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-210891 discloses a structure in which an ABS modulator (ABS module) is disposed on a handlebar and a brake pipe extending from the ABS modulator to a brake system of a front wheel is curved above a top bridge. This curve of the brake pipe above the top bridge allows the brake pipe to ensure play long enough to follow the expansion of a pair of front forks.